After We All Fall
by Ominous Rain
Summary: Vampire AU- In which Izuku tried to commit suicide before ever meeting All Might but was saved and in the present, Aizawa takes care of his fledgling after the Villain Alliance attack. {One-Shot} [A Samurai Long Forgotten Series]


_Summary: Vampire AU- In which Izuku tried to commit suicide before ever meeting All Might but was saved and in the present, Aizawa takes care of his fledgling after the Villain Alliance attack._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Kouhei Hirikoshi-sensei does.**

 **Warnings: Act of Suicide, Physical impossibility (lol), Angst, Blood—lots of blood, OOCness, appearance of Daddyzawa (yeah I said it right)**

Authoress: So, I got inspired after reading a couple of vampire Izuku fics, specifically "Bloodstained Heroes of Humanity" by Unoutan and the series "The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell" by Kouen_chan on AO3. Bloodstained Heroes had vampire Aizawa, which fits him so well. I should be updating other fics or studying but I have two weeks of the semester left and this won't leave me alone (๑•ૅૄ•๑) First fic for the fandom, Yoroshiku!

* * *

 **After We All Fall**

It was a normal night for him, just patrolling around the neighborhood. The summer break before school started anew had been quiet.

Aizawa Shouta has been around for a while—maybe not long for his kind, but long enough to be desensitized to everything. Usually, vampires do not get jaded until their first millennia but Shouta was done with humanity's shit. He was done before he was turned and done not even a second after. After almost 500 years, Shouta has learned humans will not co-exist. They always resort to violence, while the few decent ones get chewed up and thrown in a ditch somewhere. Humans will always be greedy and close-minded creatures—not that his kind was much better.

And don't get him started on his kind. They are all a bunch of half-rotten, close-minded, corpses to him. Except for Hizashi. He's the only being Shouta can stand, vampire or not. Oh, and he his siress but she's been sleeping soundly, far away from vampire and human civilization for quite some time.

Humans this century had gained powers like his kind and he was actually surprised they hadn't killed themselves and taken everyone down with them in a blaze of glory. He had awakened fifty years ago from his required sleep to witness the evolution. Hizashi had also awakened with him and decide to join, the then, budding Hero career path. The blond vampire had worked from the shadows with their kind until last decade he decided to be in the spotlight. Hence, Present Mic was born publically. Hizashi roped Shouta in eventually (with some blackmailing) and now Shouta has had over a decade of being a successful underground hero. He'd even taking up teaching with Hizashi to eat up more of his time. Shouta didn't mind saving innocent humans, beating up "villains," and teaching (torturing) his students. He got free blood from it and the inner soldier in him was pleased with the bloodshed. He'd just wished Hizashi picked a better hero name for him than "Eraserhead."

It had been a long time since Shouta was interested in someone other than Hizashi and his siress. He was an anti-social person and reclusive like most of their kind—unless a vampire was in a coven. Shouta was not in a coven though Hizashi was his blood-sibling by their siress. He's never been interested enough to join one. Of course, he's had flings and passionate nights with his prey but never had he been so enraptured with another's blood to claim them as a mate or to turn someone into his fledgling.

So, if another person heard how he created his first fledgling they wouldn't believe him.

His nightly patrol was ending when he suddenly heard crying somewhere above him. It was unusually louder than everything else even though Shouta could hear the worms crawling underneath the ground if he tried. Shouta paused and looked up in confusion. It was somebody on a roof. As the black-haired vampire looked up, he saw the outline of a young boy standing on the edge of a building much further ahead.

" **Hey!** What do you—" He didn't get a chance to a finish as he watched the boy fall from a height of at least 10 floors. Shouta cursed his vampire senses right then. He could see and hear the boy perfectly even though he was at least 2 miles away. He was running before he realized it. Even with vampire speed he couldn't stop the boy's fall and when he was half a mile away he saw the boy's head bounce against the concrete sidewalk with a sickening crunch.

* * *

 **{Izuku}**

Izuku had been lonely and miserable for a very long time. Despite his mother's loving and attentive nature, the constant bullying and beat downs had finally won. He didn't want _**this**_ anymore. The day he turned four and he found out he was quirkless was the start of an agonizing road.

The green-haired boy barely had friends to begin with, as he was shy and none after everyone found out he was quirkless. It was usually him and some boys from the neighborhood that hung out but Katsuki was always there. The blond had gotten his quirk early and loved to show it off to everybody. Izuku was so excited back then, waiting for his quirk to show. His mother was hoping he would get a combination of her and his father's quirk together. The look on the doctor's face would forever be in his mind.

" _I—I'm sorry to say this ma'am…but your son is quirkless." The old doctor's tired wrinkled face frowned deeply and made the thin white hairs of his eyebrows and beard sag. "He…he doesn't have a quirk that we can find."_

His mother cried so deeply for him. She knew Izuku wanted to be like All Might. He wanted to become a hero and it would be impossible for someone like him after that diagnosis.

Things blurred together after that day. He became listless, his grades dropped, he wouldn't eat as much though his mom tried making his favorites, and he would stare off into the distance constantly. Now Kacchan beat him with the other kids at least once a day if not more. His…childhood "friend" was always volatile, a short temper and ready to blow like his quirk. They stopped being friends that day in his mind and even though Bakugou lived down the street Izuku would always be separated from the boy.

He took a breath as he stepped on the edge of the building near his apartment complex with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to leave his mother alone—she didn't deserve it. Today was the last straw however. When he did have the energy Izuku gathered information about heroes. He studied even though becoming a hero was a 0% possibility, hoping one day he might think of a way to get around not having a quirk. He could be a wonderful intelligence agent if he ever wanted but that was not in his heart. Nonetheless, Katsuki had always managed to find one of his hero notebooks to burn but Izuku always had hidden copies. Somehow the blond bomb had managed to corner him on this day and grab five of his favorite original notebooks. Only to burn them into a crisp in front of his face.

" _Haha, Deku! I told you to just give up already. A shitty quirkless nobody like you will_ _ **never**_ _be a hero no matter how hard you study!" Bakugou smirked as his hands smoked the notebooks into flames. They curled up quickly, engulfing all five books Izuku had worked hard on. He tossed the ashes at Izuku's feet before he walked away._

He started to sob. He didn't ask to be quirkless. He didn't know what he did in a past life to deserve all this discrimination, this **pain**. His _only regret_ is the pain he knows his mother will be in after he was gone and found on the street. This was a totally selfish decision on his part. She was working night shift today and wouldn't be back until after morning. Izuku had written a letter explaining his feelings and left it on their kitchen table. He had walked barefoot in a trance over to the building down the street in silence and now that he was overlooking the edge he couldn't truly find himself wanting this life anymore. After fourteen years…he just couldn't.

When he leaped off, he wasn't tense or anything. He relished the feel of wind in his unruly green hair and closed his eyes. It was about to be truly over and he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

 **{Shouta}**

The black-haired vampire finally reached the boy and an unexpected whine left his throat. There were rivulets of red everywhere. The boy's head had cracked open. Bits of skull, brain matter, and red blood splattered against grey concrete like a canvas of a grotesque painting. Blood leaked from the boy's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Izuku's right eye was popped out his head like a tiny balloon and the other one half closed. The rest of his body was twisted at odd angles and a person could tell he had broken every bone in his body. Unfortunately for Izuku, he was still slightly aware and not yet dead. He stared at Shouta, unable to think or speak, waiting for his light to fade.

Shouta kneeled next to the boy. Unusually, there was no one on the street so it was just the two of them. He was at a lost. The boy smelt amazing to his vampire senses but panic was overriding all instinct and logical thinking. "Why would you do that?" Shouta whispered but knowing the boy couldn't possibly answer.

Izuku made a faint pained noise in response. He thought this way would be a quicker way to die, short of shooting himself with a gun, but maybe he should have slit his throat instead? He hoped his eyes communicated to the stranger that he wanted to be finished off.

The black-haired vampire bit his lip. This scene was eerily familiar to him. Although different circumstance, Shouta became turned the same. He had been ordered to commit seppuku for hiding Hizashi, a person of Japanese and European descent. He'd always kept his opinions about Japan's closed borders and xenophobia to himself, during that time it could have gotten him killed. When he was growing up, he always knew Hizashi's coloring was strange and parentage unspoken of, but he loved the idiot anyway. So, after being in the army for two years, someone got suspicious he guessed. The shogunate found the cabin Shouta hid Hizashi in way out in the countryside during the Christian purge. It was against the law for Japanese to love foreigners. It was against the law for Hizashi to have been born. It was against the law for a Japanese person, let alone dishonorable for a _samurai,_ to disobey his damaiyo. At their execution, Hizashi was beheaded beside him as he gutted himself in front of Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Their siress had come to find their bodies sometime after. She was posing as a Japanese woman while she was visiting a friend. She had explained a vampire could be created from a living or dead body—if the body is not past two days old. It takes a lot more magic and blood to turn a dead body into a vampire but their siress was old and powerful enough to do it _twice_ with little trouble. Shouta never quite knew why she turned Hizashi and him but she said one day he'll experience the same feeling.

Shouta has been old enough to create fledglings since he reached two hundred. He'd never tried before but he did pay attention to his siress' teachings. He reached out and caressed the bloody green hair. "I'll save you. The young shouldn't die like this." _Not again._

* * *

 **{Transformation}**

It was hard for Shouta at first; he had hesitated but seeing Izuku silently suffering, Shouta snapped his neck. It would start the transformation process at least. The older vampire rushed as quickly as he could to find a blanket or a bag of some kind. He had to make sure he scraped all of Izuku off the pavement. He wrapped up Izuku and made way to his apartment and put Izuku's body in the bathtub. Then he went back out to clean the scene of the suicide. It took a bit of blood magic and telekinesis but the place of the suicide was completely spotless by the time he finished. Shouta then broke into the local government building to erase the traffic cams that possibly caught Izuku falling. Then he also broke into the apartment complex building Izuku had jumped off of and erased their security cameras as well.

It was around maybe 5AM when Shouta came back to his apartment. He had to also rob a blood bank because Izuku would need a lot of blood the next few days to heal. His patrol shift definitely ended up _him_ being the criminal but no matter. After bringing the coolers of blood inside the bathroom one by one, Shouta carefully unwrapped Izuku from the dark blue blanket he'd found. He took a deep breath before he set to work, breaking Izuku's bones back into their proper shape. While the transformation would heal them correctly, it'll take less time for Izuku to transform if he did this now. Once he was finished, he rearranged Izuku's skull the best he could. He was no doctor but after stuffing the brain matter back into the cracks, figuring the skull pieces out became easier despite Izuku's hair being in the way.

Now that his future fledgling was put together back properly, Shouta slit his wrist with an elongated claw. He opened Izuku's mouth and let the blood flow in. He also tried not to look into Izuku's dull eyes because they were making guilt well-up in his chest. Once Izuku's mouth was filled up, Shouta closed Izuku's mouth, and dragged his claw again to make extra wounds.

He ripped up Izuku's bloodied blue hoodie and white shirt. Once the boy's upper body was clear of clothing, Shouta started chanting underneath his breath. Shouta started covering Izuku's body in runes. Cautiously, Shouta drew the creation runes his siress had guided to make long ago; the ancient Japanese kanji with the yin and yang energy symbol above them glowed in black as he wrote them in his blood on Izuku's skin.

Runes of vampires were unique to each vampire. The basic runes included the vampire's culture, featuring the relationship of "life" and "death," and in most Asian cultures the duality of "yin and yang." Shouta had a hard time coming up with his own runes. His siress being from the mainland didn't help him either. So, he modeled his runes off the ones his siress placed on him. The symbol of the parent is always placed on the heart and a deity or "the third eye" is placed on the head. A vampire must be truly connected with the symbol they choose or the runes could hurt another or not work at all.

Nervously, Shouta drew one set on the inside of Izuku's left arm: a yin and yang symbol surrounded by chrysanthemums and underneath had the word "Life" and a hand palm facing up. He drew the next set on the right arm but with the kanji of "death." Over Izuku's heart, Shouta drew a picture of a Japanese tachi with the sheath having butterflies embroidered in the cloth attached to the hilt. It signaled Shouta as Izuku's parent. Shouta spoke his vampire spell of life and death as he swiped blood over Izuku's eyelids. He drew the symbol of Izanami on Izuku's forehead and covered his lips in blood. Everything blazed in black once more before permanently setting in Izuku's skin.

Shouta's own runes were showing in response to his fledglings. Large dark chrysanthemums appeared multiple times around the Chinese symbol of "life" and "death" on each of his arms. A third-eye surrounded by a lotus was on his forehead, straight lines over his cheeks, and underneath his shirt lies a butterfly over his heart. Before he did the final part, he licked his fingers clean and texted Hizashi what was going on. He told him to cover for him the up-coming week and that he promised to explain and let him meet his new blood-nephew eventually. Tossing his phone aside, Shouta started the long process of filling up the tub. There were a lot of blood packets to empty.

It was maybe four days later that Izuku came into existence. The time it takes for a vampire to be made varies from a day to a week. The boy was confused at first as he slowly blinked opened his eyes. Everything ached and his mouth was dry as stale bread. He lied thinking for a moment. He remembered jumping off the building but after that everything was blank. When he fully opened his eyes, he closed his eyes again and whined. " **OW**." The low light in the room hurt his eyes and he could feel himself covered in something slimy. Izuku sat up while shielding his eyes and watched red liquid slide down his hand and arm. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked down to see his torso was bear and that the lower half of him was covered in the slimy, sticky, red substance. There were also strange black markings on his skin. "What…?"

A deep voice jerked Izuku out his thoughts. "Hello, I'm your new sire." A man with eye bags, long black hair, and beard stubble stood in what seemed to be a bathroom doorway.

"E-excuse me but what did you just say? S-sire?" Izuku turned to him confused. Why was he talking to this man and not dead like he planned?

Shouta sighed. The only thing he hated worse than overusing his powers was repeating things he already knew. He had to teach everything his siress taught him to his fledgling. Not to mention since the boy was under twenty his body will continue to age with a lot more blood needed to sustain him. How troublesome.

He walked over to the tub Izuku was currently occupying. "Try to pay attention." He pointed at Izuku. "You are my fledgling." He pointed to himself. "I am your sire, basically I'm the parent vampire and you're the child vampire."

" **Va-vampire?!** " Izuku looked at the man with wide eyes and a slack jaw at what he was hearing. "There's no way that can exist! You're crazy!"

Shouta scowled. "Humans have all these new super-power quirks but I say I'm a vampire and you don't believe me?"

Izuku nods his head quickly in confirmation.

The older vampire "tch"ed and kneeled in front of Izuku. He released his fangs close to Izuku's face and hissed, "Believe me now?"

" **Ahhhhhhhh!** " Izuku tried to back away but ended up just sloshing the blood over the edge of the bathtub.

Shouta smirked at his reaction. Maybe torturing, uhhh, teaching his new fledgling will be a new kind of fun.

Izuku had a hand over his heart and that's when he noticed he had no racing heartbeat. "I don't have a heartbeat."

"Duh, you're dead." Shouta replied.

"So…if what you say is true…t-this red stuff is—?" Izuku stuttered.

"Blood." The older vampire finished. "I saved you after you jumped off the building. Do you remember that?"

A feeling of dread and sadness came back to Izuku. His petrified expression morphed into a deep frown as he chewed his bottom lip. "Yes." He whispers. "Why am I alive? Why save someone like me?"

Needing time to think, Shouta placed his hand through his messy hair and ran through it. After a few minutes he concluded, "Because everyone needs a second-chance. I'm not quite sure why I turned you myself but I don't regret it."

Izuku's face scrunched up until he hunched over into his hands and sobbed.

* * *

 **{Present}**

Shouta winced as Izuku's fangs sunk into the sensitive side of his neck. The green-haired boy had pleaded to stay with his sire for the night and wanted to drink from him (and cuddle). Shouta couldn't blame Izuku. The fledgling was on edge after the attack on the USJ, after seeing his sire be defeated for the first time.

It was quite the balancing act they had to pull at school. During the entrance exam and until school really started Shouta had to act like he didn't know Izuku in public. He acted like he even hated the boy during class just to throw off any suspicions too. Although they met up nightly for meals and vampire lessons, he could tell by now when Izuku needed more attention or was agitated. During and after the USJ event Shouta could feel Izuku's usually calm aura coil angrily if he was too far from his sire. Especially once they all had to endure the police investigation, Izuku's patience with people was non-existent.

The teachers (Him, Thirteen, and All Might) and students had to be taken to a certain wing of the hospital after the attack. Police questioned the least injured while intensive care and other injuries were taken care of first. It took a lot of maneuvering and acting on his part but Shouta convinced the doctors and nurses at the hospital he was still recovering but stable from their medical help. Truthfully he had completely healed after the first hour of unconsciousness but with help from Recovery Girl he was able to keep his hurt-human appearance.

As much as his pride hated to admit it, those villains had done a good job creating Nomu. Shouta had worried about defeating the near immortal thing and trying to protect his students from the other villains at the same time. It did nothing for his concentration. He was lucky Izuku used his telekinesis power by accident to pause Tomura enough for Shouta to erase Tomura's quirk and for Izuku to grab Tsuyu out of harm's way. And as much as he doesn't get along with All Might, he is grateful the foolish idiot had come to the students' rescue when he failed.

When Izuku slowed his drinking, Shouta adjusted the grip on his fledgling's waist. He felt a bit light-headed. He probably shouldn't have let Izuku take that much. "Oi, stop it before you bleed me dry." He deadpanned. He reached up and tugged at Izuku's hair. That's what he gets for turning Izuku in to a teenage vampire.

Izuku unhooked his fangs before giggling softly. His sire was always complaining he took too much blood. He cleaned up the mess on Shouta's neck, licking thoroughly as he nuzzled the elder vampire's jaw and ear. "I'm sorry. I just…just needed the closeness."

Shouta grunted as he maneuvered his fledgling to lie on his chest. Izuku had snuck into his hospital room and since it was past 2AM no one would bother them in his private suite. "It's not your fault you know." The black-haired vampire nuzzled Izuku's nose. "I'm the adult vampire and pro-hero, not you."

Izuku looked in to Shouta's dark eyes and nodded. "I know…but I felt so powerless. Like before when I was human." Izuku whispered. "I was scared when Nomu crushed you into the ground."

The older vampire leaned down and nipped Izuku's jaw in reprimand. "I won't be defeated that easily. I'm here aren't I?"

Izuku nodded and ducked his head with a blush. "You're right but don't scare me like that again… **please**."

Shouta purred in affirmative and to help his fledgling relax. He could already tell Izuku was going to be overprotective during his "recovery" time. They lie like that the rest of the night.


End file.
